Considering PBnJ
by Dizzy The Magical Fpoon
Summary: The Dunder Mifflin Scranton Branch is interviewed on what they think of Jim and Pam. Oneshot.


**So far, I'm not that good at writing Office stories, but, here you go. The employees of Dunder Mifflin Scranton Branch are interviewed on what they think of Jim and Pam's relationship. Dwight and Michael were really hard to write, and sorry if it's not that funny.**

Michael

"What do I think of Jim and Pam?" Michael Scott puts his chin in his hand, apparently deep in thought. "I think it's great that they're together. I mean, me and Pam had a pretty good shot, but then there's Jan…"

He clears his throat and looks at the camera. "But yeah, they're good together. Of course, that's what she said." He laughs.

"I mean, office romances are great. Trying to find privacy for the fun stuff…" Footage of Michael looking in the break room, where Jim and Pam sit alone eating lunch. He walks in, laughing, breaking off their conversation. "I just hate it when people interrupt office couples' privacy." Michael says, looking dead serious. "It's _so_ rude."

Angela

"I think dating is a terrible thing to have in an office." Angela scowls at the camera. "Especially Jim and Pam. They're disgusting." She lowers her voice. "They _kissed_ the other day. In plain sight. I thought I was going to be sick."

She is silent as the cameraman asks her a question.

"My date with Andy Bernard? That's different." She looks visibly uncomfortable. "We have not yet had said date."

"And Dwight Shrute?" Says the cameraman, clearly.

Angela glares off camera. "I do not wish to speak about that."

Dwight

"I think it is unprofessional for them to be dating. But, if they must, I will tolerate it, as long as they do not display affection in the workplace."

Dwight looks straight into the camera.

"That is all I can say on the subject. This whole interview is childish. And so is office dating." He scowls.

Footage of Dwight staring sadly through the conference room blinds at Angela talking to Andy.

Kelly

"Omigod, Jim and Pam are SO great together! I just knew it. I knew they liked each other." Kelly smiles widely.

"I hope Ryan doesn't try to ask Pam out again. How dare he." She sniffles.

Kevin

"I told you so." Kevin smiles smugly. "They are so into each other. And Pam is hot, as usual. I mean, come on, P B 'n' J."

He pauses.

"I made that up you know." He smiles again. "I told you so."

Meredith

"Wait, what? They're dating?"

Meredith stares at the camera. "No one ever told me that. Hmm. No comment." She stands up and walks away from the camera.

Oscar

He shrugs. "Good for them. It's kind of hard to find love these days." He sighs.

Stanley

Stanley scowls. "It's their business. Why would I have an opinion? Can I go back to my crossword now?"

Andy

"Yup, definitely a good thing. Big Tuna and Mrs. Tuna." He grins. "Me and Pam almost had a thing going on. But, yeah, not really my type."

He pauses.

"And now I have two Tuna to catch. Better go get the fishing rod!" He laughs. "Yup, that'd make a nice Tuna sandwich… ew." He laughs again.

Phyllis

"I think it's wonderful that they got together." Phyllis smiles sweetly, then frowns. "I doubt it'll last long, though. These things never do."

Creed

Creed sighs. "The couples these days. I mean, look at Pam. You never know who she's with. First what's-his-name, the engaged guy, then apparently she was dating some random people, and now Halpert? That girl needs to settle down."

Tobey

"I don't know," Tobey says, sighing. "I don't think Halpert deserves her. Plus, they're technically not dating. They never signed the paper." He tries not to smile a little grimly.

Jim

"Wow." His eyes widen. "You're interviewing everyone? That should be… interesting."

"Uh, I'm glad we're together?" He smiles awkwardly. "I think the long wait was kind of good for us. I'm happy with Pam…and sometimes it's kind of surprising, that we're actually dating."

The cameraman asks him a question.

"Are we living together? Uh, not exactly. Not yet, anyway." He pauses, covering his mouth in thought, smiling slightly. "I think we plan to. We're just kind o trading off places right now." He looks up at the camera. "Are we done with the interview now?"

Pam

"Yeah, I'm really happy with Jim." She smiles openly. "He's much better than Roy. …You know, I'm not going to talk about Roy, because I'm with Jim now, and we're very happy."

She is asked a question.

"Our night at Dwight's beet farm was… interesting. It was fun, yeah. But, like Jim said, it wasn't what we expected." She looks thoughtful for a moment, frowning a little. "Definitely not what we expected."

**Again, Dwight is so hard to write, and Michael. After a while I couldn't think of what to make the people say, so yeah. Anyway, hope you liked it! Reviewing makes me very happy (:**

**And I don't own Office, otherwise it would be off the air by now, seeing as it would be so dull. **


End file.
